Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural combines and more particularly to an improved drive mechanism and support arrangement for an agitator device used for preventing an accumulation or build-up of straw or the like on the upper outer peripheral surface of a screen-like cylindrical cylinder cage surrounding an axial flow threshing cylinder which rotates within the screen-like cage, the removal of the straw or the like as just described thereby increasing the threshing capacity of the threshing apparatus.